Dragons: Assault on Berk
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Following an alternative ending for Dragons: Defenders of Berk Season 2. Alvin the Treacherous betrayed Berk, and joined forces with Dagur the Deranged again, then fled from Outcast Island with Stoick as their prisoner. Stoick never gave up Thornado, instead allowing the baby Thunderdrums to live in Berk to be trained by Hiccup and friends. I own nothing. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamworks™

Dragons:

Assault on Berk

**AN: Following an alternative ending for Dragons: Defenders of Berk Season 2. Alvin the Treacherous betrayed Berk, and joined forces with Daur the Deranged again, then fled from Outcast Island with Stoick as their prisoner. The Screaming Death was reunited with its mother still, and is no longer a problem. Stoick never gave up Thornado, instead allowing the baby Thunderdrums to live in Berk to be trained by Hiccup and friends. Gobber is taking care of Thornado in Stoick's absence, though the dragon's loyalties still lie with Stoick, and refuses to let anyone but children ride him. I own nothing related to How to Train Your Dragon, all the credit goes to Dreamworks Entertainment™.**

Chapter 1: The Dragon School

"This is Berk. It's a small, cramped, smelly island in the middle of the sea with only two ways off, and nowhere to go if you do. The food is terrible, and the people are tougher than gristle. We have to fend for ourselves out here, there's no one anywhere near us, and if there was, they wouldn't care enough to help. But, each and everyone here is strong, and know how to take care of themselves and everyone around here. Of course, it helps that we have a little... extra assistance. Vikings may be strong, but the real muscle behind our everyday life... is the dragons."

"Hiccup! The new recruits are here!" Astrid ran into the arena, where Hiccup was pacing back and forth.

"Okay, uh, send them in."

"You working on your opening speech?"

"Yeah."

"How's it coming?"

"I think I've got it."

"You nervous?"

Hiccup was nervous. Ever since Dagur had captured Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father, and the Chief of Berk, the responsibility of leading the vikings had fallen to Hiccup himself, as had the task of rescuing his father.

So, he decided to do the one thing he was good at: dragon training. He told the other riders to find some possible recruits for them to train in being a rider. With an army of dragon riders, the Berserkers would flee in terror, and Hiccup could easily rescue Stoick the Vast.

"No, I'm not nervous. I only have the fate of Berk resting on my shoulders, and I'm pitting it all on the possibility that a bunch of kids riding overgrown lizards are going to make Dagur run back to his mother and give us my dad back."

"Right. No pressure."

"None whatsoever."

"Well, at least you don't have to do it alone. There are responsible people here."

"Well, I certainly appreciate all the help you and Fishlegs have given me."

"Don't forget Gobber."

"Right. Gobber's been a big help, too. You know, I never really understood what my dad had to go through every day, even when I was only in charge of the dragons and you guys, I had no idea."

"Yeah. It feels like we took advantage of your dad. We thought he'dalways be here to run Berk, and we'd only have to worry about the dragons."

"Exactly." Hiccup smiled at Astrid. "I'm glad you're here, Astrid. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"And don't you forget it." Astrid said as she left the arena.

Astrid returned with ten young boys and girls, the oldest of which was twelve, and the youngest was only nine years old.

"Okay, so you all know what's going on, right?" Hiccup asked, to which each of them nodded. "Right. So, all of you are here because you think you might have what it takes to be a dragon rider. Well, some of you may be right, some of you may be wrong."

Snotlout interrupted. "Please remember that we at the Dragon Academy accept no responsibility or liability for any injuries and/or fatalities that may occur as a result of the attempt to train these bloodthirsty beasts." He smiled wickedly as three of the younger ones screamed and ran away.

"Snotlout!" Astrid said as she punched him.

"Ow!"

"Actually, Astrid, I told him to do that." Hiccup corrected.

"What?" She asked.

"He's the most intimidating one out of all of us in the kids' eyes. I figured we could thin out the herd a bit and focus on the ones who are serious about being riders. It'll make it easier. We can't have any of them getting scared and trying to run away at the first sign of a Berserker. Maybe once they mature a bit, they can come back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so now would be a good time to say you're sorry. And perhaps kiss it better." Snotlout grinned confidently.

"I'm sorry." Astrid said as she kneed him in the groin. She kissed her fingers and slapped him in the face.

"I'll take it." He replied, gasping in pain.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way..." Hiccup continued. "There are now seven of you, and six of us. That means two of you will be training under the same rider. Everyone else'll have their own mentor."

"I'll take the pair." Astrid said helpfully.

"Thank you, Astrid." Hiccup agreed. "Actually, I think I'll take a pair as well. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you two mentor the same student."

"What?"

"Aw, come one!"

"How are we supposed to pit two students against each other in a fight to the death if we only have one kid?" The twins whined.

"That's the point. Okay, uh, Greenlog?" Hiccup called out to the children.

"I'm here!" One of the middle children answered, raising his hand.

"You'll train under Fishlegs."

"Sweet!" Greenlog and Fishlegs high-fived and the kid reached up to touch Meatlug, and accidentally scratched her under the chin, causing her to topple over, asleep.

"Oops."

"Anyway, Briarthorn?"

"Here!"

"You'll train under Snotlout. Toadfly, Lewd?"

"Here!" Lewd raised her hand cheerily.

"Here." Toadfly seemed a bit unmotivated.

"Astrid. Razr?"

"Yessir?"

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

"Okay."

"Finally, Holly and Filip?"

"We're here."

"You guys'll come with me." Once each of the students had their mentor, Hiccup had them all go to a different corner of the arena to get to know their mentor, and vice versa.

"Okay, guys, you've all heard my name around Berk, but let me introduce myself anyway. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Chief Stoick the Vast. I'm also the first viking in history to actually ride a dragon, and the first person to ever see a Night Fury and live to tell the tale. But now, I'm in charge of training you guys to become a dragon rider. So, before we officially begin, tell me a bit about yourselves."

"I'm Filip. My friends call me Filip the Ignorant, but I don't know what that means. I mean literally, I don't know what ignorant means, but it makes me sound tough, so I'm sticking with it. I've always wanted to ride a dragon, except for when we used to kill dragons, which then I wanted to kill dragons, but I don't want to kill dragons anymore, I want to ride them."

"Okay, Filip, nice to meet you."

"No, it's Filip the Ignorant!"

"Okay, Filip the Ignorant, nice to meet you. What about you?" Hiccup asked the girl.

She hesitated a bit before responding.

"I'm Holly."

"Tell me a bit about yourself." Hiccup encouraged when she fell silent again.

"I lost my parents in a Berserker raid a few weeks ago. My raft washed ashore, and I was found by a man with only one arm and leg. He cleaned me up and fed me. He told me I could stay on Berk as long as I like."

Hiccup was surprised. He stood up immediately.

"Okay, everyone. Astrid, you take charge of this class today, I need to talk to someone. Holly, it was very nice to meet you." Hiccup rushed out quickly, slightly angry.

"Gobber!" Hiccup shouted when he burst into the forge.

"Ah! Hiccup! It's about time you paid old Uncle Gobber a visit. You've been busy!"

"So have you, apparently." Hiccup said as he looked around, seeing dozens of axes, swords, clubs, hammers and shields all fresh off the flames.

"Well, I wasn't doing much of anything, so I decided I'd go ahead and do a bit of work, be useful. We're going to need weapons if we're to beat back Dagur and the Berserkers."

"True. But that's not why I'm here. Why didn't you tell me about Holly."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that."

"Well, you see, laddie. It actually kind of slipped my mind. I could have sworn I told you."

"Nice try, Gobber."

Gobber sighed.

"Look, Hiccup, you've got a lot on your plate as it is. You're new to this whole chiefing business, I'm not. I may not be the official chief, but I still helped your father out a lot, even though he _is_ used to being the chief. And between keeping up with the dragons, reigning in Snotlout and those other two goofs, making plans for an attack on the Berserkers, manning a rescue mission, and trying to manage an entire tribe of vikings, you've been a wee bit stressed. I was just looking to take some of the stress off of you."

"I understand that, Gobber. But with Dad gone, it's up to me to be chief in his absense. I need to know these things, whether it'll put more stress on me or not."

"I know, Hiccup." Gobber said, resigned. " I'm sorry for keeping this from you, I just wanted to help."

"I appreciate it. Just promise me you'll tell me next time."

"I promise."

"So, when did this raid happen?"

"Few weeks ago, about ten leagues south of us. A small village was sacked by Berserkers. Only a few people survived. They managed to get away on a boat, but the boat was overtaken, and the survivors were taken hostage. Holly was hiding, and wasn't found."

"I see. Dagur's becoming braver and braver."

"Or stupider and stupider. I mean, he was never all that smart in the first place, but launching an attack this close to an island protected by dragons and vikings who ride them is just crazy."

"Well, crazy is Dagur's middle name, but it worked for him last time. He even managed to get away with kidnapping the Chief of Berk."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Not to mention the fact that Alvin betrayed us... again."

"True. We're in a bit of a situation, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Hiccup sat down and buried his face in his hands, groaning.

"Still, I have faith in you, Hiccup. You may not be the beefiest viking on Berk, but you're every bit the man your father wa- is. He'll be proud of you when we get him back."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. What father wouldn't be proud of you?"

"No, I mean about us getting him back. I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. I'm not ready to be chief. I'll do it if I have to, but I was always looking forward to at least being 20 before I have to take over."

"Well, like I said, I have faith in you. And Astrid does too. Believe it or not, I'll bet even Snotlout and the twins have faith in you. I mean, Snoutlout hasn't caused any trouble since Outcast Island."

"Yeah, but it's just a matter of time." Hiccup said, then they rushed outside when they heard a large crash and smelled smoke.

**So, what do you think of my first How to Train Your Dragon™ fanfic?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamworks™

Dragons:

Assault on Berk

Chapter 2: Dragon Training

"Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted, and saw Snotlout and Hookfang flying high above Berk. Hookfang had set himself on fire, and were it not for the new fireproof saddle Hiccup had created for Snotlout, he'd have been burnt to a crisp by now.

"Actually, Hiccup, this time, it wasn't him." Astrid said as she ran up to Hiccup, Stormfly joining Snotlout and Hookfang in the air, followed by Fishlegs and Meatlug, and the twins and Barf and Belch.

"Ruff and Tuff?"

"Nope, surprisingly, it wasn't them either."

"The kids?"

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"It's bad, Hiccup." She said as a flaming catapult smashed into the great hall.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yup, it's the Berserkers. Stormfly and I already searched the ships, your dad's not with them, and neither is Alvin. My guess is that Alvin and the Outcasts are still back... wherever they're hiding, guarding Chief Stoick."

"Of course they are! Nothing can be easy, can it?" Hiccup said, exasperated. And another flaming catapult crashed into the arena. "Tell me all of the dragons and kids were out."

"Don't worry. I figured the arena would be one of the first things to be hit when I saw the Berserker ships. They don't want us getting to the dragons. I got them all out first thing."

"Thank Odin for that."

Astrid laughed. "Odin had nothing to do with it, Hiccup. That was all me."

Hiccup smiled at that, then whistled. Within seconds, Toothless was beside him, and he mounted quickly as Stormfly swooped down to pick up Astrid. The riders took to the sky and dive-bombed the Berserkers.

"Toothless, fire!" Hiccup shouted, and the black dragon let loose a lightning-fast ball of blue flame that exploded on impact, all but destroying a ship. Stormfly shredded the sail of another ship with its quills, Hookfang flapped his wings hard, causing a gale-force wind that blew the mast of yet another ship far away.

Meatlug used her club-like tail to punch holes in the hull of another ship, and Barf and Belch set fire to a fifth ship.

The Berserkers were shaking where they stood at the sight of the dragons, having already destroyed five ships in less than a minute, Dagur being the only exception. Instead of quivering, like the rest of the Berserkers, he smiled evilly. He pulled a string that hung down from beneath his armor, and the back of his armor fell away, leaving him barebacked. Or, it would have, had he not had some odd contraption covering himself.

Hiccup watched in wonder as a piece of cloth unfolded on either side of Dagur, held firm by iron rods. It seemed like Dagur had taken inspiration from Toothless' prosthetic tail fin to create a set of makeshift wings.

_Oh, come on, everyone knows those'll never work! Men can't fly!_ Hiccup thought, and laughed at Dagur's stupidity, just as Dagur rotated his shoulders a bit, and flapped the wings. Dagur rose into the air with a sinister smile, a deranged look in his eyes. The dragons hovered, their riders confused, and a bit scared. How did Dagur gain the ability to fly?"

"You like what you see, Hiccup?" Dagur shouted, and the Berserkers cheered.

"How the heck-?"

"You may have been the first Viking to fly on a dragon, but I'm the first one to fly without one!" Dagur tilted forwards and flapped his wings, soaring through the air towards Hiccup, swinging his axe wildly.

_If he gets any closer, he'll kill Toothless!_ Hiccup leaned forward, and Toothless dove straight for the water, followed closely by Dagur. The Berserkers started throwing stones and launching catapults at the other dragons, forcing them to duck and dodge, going on the defensive instead of the offensive.

Toothless dove underwater and used his wings as fins to propel himself and Hiccup through the water quickly. The dragon soared back into the air when he heard Dagur sink into the water behind them. Hiccup and Toothless hovered in the air, waiting for Dagur to resurface, but he never did.

"Why isn't he coming back up?" Hiccup asked himself, then remembered the wings. They had been made with iron. Iron sank. Iron was heavy. Too much iron would be too heavy for Dagur to swim with.

Just as Hiccup thought this, Dagur resurfaced, having removed the wings in order to swim.

"Don't worry, Hiccup! I'll be back! And when I do, I won't be so easy to defeat!" Dagur shouted once he'd gotten back on his boat. At his order, the Berserkers from the ships that had been destroyed were rescued and the ships all turned around and left. Snotlout and the twins started to chase after them, but Hiccup called them back.

"Let them go, they're retreating!" He said. The twins halted, and retruned to the group, but Snotlout and Hookfang kept going. "Snotlout!"

He was ignored again. Toothless looked at Hiccup expectantly, and he nodded back. The Night Fury surged forward at the speed of lightning and hovered in front of the Monstrous Nightmare, but Snotlout dove, Hookfang setting himself on fire and blazing through several more ships. Toothless flew in front of them again, only this time, not letting them get by again. The black dragon spat a blue fireball, making sure that it exploded before it hit the other rider and dragon. It was just a warning shot.

"Snotlout, back to Berk, now!" Snotlout snorted, but did as he was told.

Astrid and Stormfly hovered next to Hiccup, Fishlegs and Meatlug taking up the other side, and the twins hovered on the other side of Fishlegs.

"Trouble?" Astrid asked.

"Snotlout still won't listen to me."

"Want me to knock some sense into him?"

"No. This is something I need to take care of. He won't listen to me until I've gained his respect, and there's only one way to do that with someone like Snotlout."

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"Something crazy."

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that."

"I don't either, but we can't afford to be disorganized. I need you behind me on this, Astrid. You too, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff."

"You've got my support." Astrid said, looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, ours too." Tuffnut said.

"As long as it includes violence." Ruffnut agreed, and he and Tuff butted heads, literally.

"Hey, you know I've got your back." Fishlegs said.

"Thanks, guys."

"You want to what?!" One woman asked at a meeting Hiccup had called.

"Hello! He just said he wanted to attack the Berserkers at their hideout! Weren't you listening?" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Man, and I thought _I_ never paid attention at these meetings." Ruff agreed.

"Thank you... so much for... clearing that up." Hiccup said sarcstically. "Listen, everyone. Thornado, the Thunderdrum, can swim. I can have him follow the Bersereker ships back to their hideout, then report back here. The other riders and I can follow Thornado back to the Berserker hideout and attack. We can get my dad back, and maybe make sure we don't have to worry about the Berserkers or Outcasts again."

"Are you insane?! Five dragons against both the Outcasts _and_ the Berserkers?!" A man in the crowd shouted, earning murmurs of agreement from everyone else.

"We won't be alone. I want every able-bodied man, woman and child that's at least 16 years old to board the ships and follow us. Fishlegs will stay with the boats and make sure they stay on track."

"This hairbrained scheme'll never work!" The man shouted back.

At once, every viking in the chamber started shouting their agreement or their disagreement with Hiccup's plan, and he sluched in his seat, exhausted. It had been a long day of repairs to the village, only to come to a meeting like this. Astrid noticed, and took out her axe. She slammed it down on the table and shouted.

"Quiet!" Everyone grew silent as they looked at Astrid. "I believe that Hiccup here is the chief."

"He's no chief!" A man in the back of the room shouted, and Astrid threw her axe, sinking it into the door only inches away from his face. He stopped breathing in fear.

"He may not be the official chief, but he has more experience at it than any of you. How many of you were the first one to discover that dragons and vikings could live together? How many of you were the first one to actually ride a dragon? How many of you took on the Red Death single-handedly, and get out of it with only a lost leg? How many of you know a single thing about dragons other than the basic information like firebreathing and strength? More importantly, how many of you are the son of Chief Stoick the Vast?"

No one spoke.

"And on top of all that, you all have been coming to him with stupid problems like your chicken laid a circular egg instead of an oval-shaped egg. You've been bothering him day and night with simple things when there are far more pressing matters to attend to like getting the chief back and preparing for another Berserker attack! Hiccup is the only one here who's actually trying to do something about that, other than Gobber making weapons. He has to train more dragons and riders, do daily repairs on the entire village, make sure that everyone here has enough to eat, and come up with some kind of plan to get Stoick back and fight off the Berserkers and Outcasts. If anyone here has a better plan that doesn't involve just hiding and waiting for the next attack, speak now or forever shut the Helheim up!"

Everyone was still silent, gazing at Astrid. Hiccup was grateful, and impressed. Even Snotlout and the twins didn't say a word. Hiccup stood back up.

"Thank you, Astrid. Listen up everyone. This is the plan.I can't think of anything better than this, and since no one's speaking, I'm assuming no one else has a better idea, either, so this is what we're going with. I'm going to have Thornado follow the ships. When he gets back, we'll prepare to attack."

Hiccup turned and walked away, out of the Great Hall, which was still silent. Astrid followed him out.

"Hiccup-" She said.

"I'm not cut out to be chief." He interrupted.

"What?"

"I can't do it. Not yet. Not right now. I know that you, and Gobber, and Fishlegs all believe in me, but the important thing is, I don't believe in myself. Not in this. And it seems that no one else does, either. Snotlout refuses to listen to me, I can't convince anyone to follow me, and I can't even solve the problem of the circular egg. I still have no idea what caused that. You, on the other hand... You can command attention. You can make the entire island quiet down. You can even get Snotlout and the others to be quiet. You can convice everyone on Berk to do what I failed to convince them to do."

"Hiccup, you've got to stop seeling yourself short. Besides, there's no way I could handle being chief. And do you think they'd follow a woman if I was chief?"

"I guess not. But-"

"No buts. You're chief right now. Act like it. I'm behind you. We've had our differences, but I trust you. I know you can do it, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked away. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now buck up and get that Thunderdrum out there before it's too late." Astrid said with a smile, then started to walk away.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?" She stopped and looked back at him.

"Thanks. For everything."

"Don't mention it." She said as she continued away. Hiccup took off for Gobber's house, where Thornado was staying with the baby Thunderdrums and Gobber.

"Hey, guys. You're getting big." He said as the dragonlings tackled him. The dragonlings were now standing almost halfway up to his knees, roughly a quarter the size of Thornado.

The baby Thunderdrums growled playfully at Hiccup as he waded through them.

"Hey, big guy." He said to Thornado. "Got a job for you. You do this, and we may be able to rescue dad." Thornado perked up at that.

Less than ten minutes later, Thornado disappeared under the surface of the water.

"I take it he's eager?" Hiccup jumped and turned to see Snotlout behind him.

"Oh. Yeah, he's eager to get dad back. I need to talk to you, Snotlout."

"I'm listening."

"Good. Then listen, no speaking. I don't want to hear a word from you until I'm done, got it?" Snotlout nodded, scowling. "Good. Here it is. That stunt you pulled earlier is out of the question. You don't get to do stuff like that just because my dad's gone. For now, I am not only the leader of the Dragon Academy, which already puts me above you, but I'm also the temporary chief of Berk, which puts me above you even more. That means that what I say, goes, no ifs, ands or buts about it. I said to return to Berk, not chase after the Berserkers and keep attacking. They were retreating, that meant that the battle was over."

"I was just trying to-"

"I said no speaking." Snotlout shut up, surprised at Hiccup's tone. "The battle was over, we won. Which means that _I_ decide what to do afterwards. If we take prisoners, then I decide what to do with them, not you. You are not your own boss. And if you don't like it, then tough, deal with it. Until you accept that _I_ am your boss, you're grounded."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I don't want you anywhere near the arena until I say otherwise, and Hookfang is confined to the arena. It's not fair to Hookfang, I know, but it's the only way I can enforce it. If I see you anywhere near Hookfang without my permission, I'll have him locked up in his room in the arena. Understand?"

"You can't-!"

"I can, and I just did. I'm not going to be a pushover to you anymore." Astrid walked up slowly, careful not to overstep Hiccup.

"Astrid, you heard what I just said, didn't you?"

"Yup, every word."

"I hope you'll help me enforce this when I can't do it myself?"

"Of course."

"Oh, come on!" Snotlout said, enraged.

"Snotlout is not allowed in the arena at all without my permission." He turned back to Snotlout. "If you need to teach Briarthorn, use a Terrible Terror. That's what the rest of us'll be doing, anyway. But no Hookfang." Snotlout stormed away.

"Astrid, could you and Fishlegs make sure he doesn't go near the arena? I have something else I need to do."

"Sure." Hiccup turned to walk away, but stopped when he felt Astrid's handplaced gently on his shoulder. "I knew you had it in you. You sounded just like a chief just now."

"Thanks." He said, without turning.

"Look at me, Hiccup." He turned to look her in the eyes. Her big, beautiful, blue eyes. **[Couldn't tell what her actual eye color was in the movie/tv series, but in this, they're blue.]** "I mean it. You make an amazing chief, if you set your mind to it." Her tone was soft, which was very unlike her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before she leaned in and kissed Hiccup softly. He melted into it, kissing her back. After another minute, they separated and smiled, then Astrid ran off to guard the arena.

Hiccup stood back and watched her leave, still smiling. Finally, after he couldn't see her anymore, he turned and walked the other way. He went to the forge to see Gobber.

"Gobber." He said as he walked in.

"Aye. What is it, Hiccup?"

"I need a weapon."

"Oh? Didn't expect that. So what d'yeh need? A knife?"

"No. I need a real weapon. A knife isn't going to help me beat Dagur. My shield's always served me in the past, but in close combat against Dagur, his axe'll shatter my shield, and I won't always have Toothless to help me. Besides, what if Toothless reaches his shot limit before the end of the battle?"

"I see your point, I do, but what kind of weapon can you use? Hammers and clubs are too heavy, you're no good with an axe, and you can't throw one of these, and couldn't use them repeatedly in battle if you could." Gobber said, holding up a rope with a rock on each end.

"A sword. I need a sword. Depending on how they're made, a sword can be lightweight and agile. You're a good blacksmith, make me a sword."

"Aye. I can do that, but d'yeh even know how to wield a sword?"

"I'll figure it out. If I can't learn on my own, I'll find someone to teach me."

"Alright. It'll take me a while to make a sword for you, though. Not used to making swords, most people around here want an axe."

"I understand. Just have it ready so I'll have time to train with it before we leave."

"Will do, Hiccup."

"There's something else as well."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Aye, I can do that." Gobber said once Hiccup explained. Hiccup nodded and left. He headed straight home, where Toothless was waiting for him. He was exhausted.

Not an hour after he got home, Astrid showed up.

"What's up, Astrid?"

"Meatlug and Fishlegs are guarding the arena right now. Plus, we've got the opening chained up so Snotlout can't get in. There's a lock on it with only one key, and here it is." Astrid handed Hiccup the key.

"Okay, thanks."

"Did you get done what you needed to get done?"

"Yeah. It's up to Gobber to do the rest."

"Gobber?"

"Yeah. Blacksmith stuff. I don't know enough to do it myself."

"Okay." Astrid made no effort to leave, but didn't say anything else.

"Is there something else, Astrid?"

"Um... can I come in?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, yeah, come in." Hiccup stepped aside to let Astrid past. He closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it?"

"Um... well, I just think... Well, you've been under a lot of stress lately, and... Uh... I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help?"

"Doing what you've been doing helps a lot."

"I mean besides that. I mean relieving some of the stress that's already on you. You know, help you relax?"

"Not really. Unfortunately, the only thing I can think of that would relieve this stress is getting my dadback and things getting back to normal."

"Really? Nothing? At all? Nothing... _I_ could do to help?"

"Like I said, I can't think of anything." Astrid got tired of hinting.

She walked over and kissed Hiccup again, hungrily. She walked them over to Hiccup's bed and pushed him down on it, laying on top of him. She continued to kiss him, dominating him. She straddled his waist, squeezing his hips between her thighs.

Hiccup was hesitant in everything he did, and it was clear to Astrid that she'd have to direct him, encourage him.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist as she started rotating her hips, pressing down on him.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up with his arms around Astrid. Neither of them had any clothes on. He smiled as he remembered everything about the previous night. He was still sore in all the right places. As strong as Astrid was in battle and in training, she applied the same strength in every _aspect_ of her life.

Hiccup felt more relaxed than he had in years, despite being sore. He couldn't help but brush the hair out of Astrid's face and stare at her. She was beautiful when she slept. He kissed her forehead, careful not to wake her up as he pulled her closer to him, just listening to her breathe.

** Well, I'd appreciate some reviews, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dreamworks™

Dragons:

Assault on Berk

Chapter 3- Dragon Training (cont.)

"Okay, what is the most basic information about a dragon?" Hiccup asked the children.

All at once, they blurted out their answers.

"Firebreathers!"

"Flying!"

"Fangs!"

"Claws!"

"Spikes and horns!"

"Camoflague!"

"Okay, all of that's important for sure, but I mean the most _basic_ information." Hiccup interrupted. "Anyone else? And one at a time, please."

Holly raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Is it their diet?"

"Correct. Nine dragons out of ten are either carnivores or piscivores." Greenlog raised his hand. "Greenlog?"

"What's a piscivore?"

"Fish eaters. Technically, fish aren't actually meat, so things that eat fish are called piscivores. Many dragons are both carnivores _and_ piscivores, but there are a few of them that are one or the other. There are also some dragons that are herbivores, or plant eaters. Can anyone name any dragons that are herbivore, carnivores _or_ piscivores, but not two or more of these categories?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, Night Furies are purely Piscivores. However, like most dragons, they're allergic to eel. If you're going to be a dragon trainer, it's always best to know what your dragon eats, and what it likes to eat, but probably shouldn't. Now, on to the more practical lessons.

"Can anyone here list the classes of dragons?"

Razr raised his hand slowly.

"Razr?"

"Um, there's the Stoker Class, Boulder Class, TIdal Class, Sharp Class, Strike Class, Mystery Class, and Tracker Class, which used to be called the Fear Class."

"Good. Can you name the defining characteristics for each class?"

"Um, the Stoker Class is full of firebreathers. A Stoker Class dragon's fires are generally more dangerous than other dragons' flames. Some Stoker Class dragons can set themselves on fire, like the Monstrous Nighmare.

"The Boulder Class is mostly armored dragons with small wings compared to their bodies. They like to eat rocks, and can refill their shot limit by doing so.

"The Sharp Class are dragons who have sharp parts on their bodies. The Timberjack can cut down trees with its wings when it flies. The Deadly Nadder can fire quills from any part on its body.

"The Tidal Class dragons generally live in or near the water, and they're usually very large, being much larger than a full grown viking. They're also generally not firebreathers, Thunderdrum being the exception.

"Dragons of the Strike Class are lightning fast, have powerful breath attacks, and pinpoint accuracy. The Night Fury is the fastest of the Strike Class, and its plasma blasts are powerful enough to demolish a ship in one shot.

"The Mystery Class is comprised of dragons that we know very little about, such as Changewings.

"And finally, the Tracker Class, formerly known as the Fear Class, are all dragons with a strong sense of smell and are very stealthy, which they use to track their prey down. The Dealy Nadder belongs to both the Tracker Class and the Sharp Class."

"Very good, Razr. I have to admit, I'm kind of impressed." Hiccup said, and Razr beamed at him.

"Nerd!" Ruff, Tuff and Snotlout all shouted at him. Hiccup had decided to let Snotlout in the arena for the purpose of this class. Astrid walked up to Snotlout and smacked him on the back of his head, denting his helmet. She did the same to Ruffnut, and glared at Tuffnut.

"Right, well, that's the basic information on each class, and he gave an example of each, so the next part of this lesson is moot. I was going to have you all give an example of a dragon in each class, but you get the point now. So, why don't you all tell me what type of dragon you'd like to learn to train?"

Holly stood up and spoke. "I'd like to train a Mystery Class dragon."

"Like what?"

"Um... I don't know. I'd just like to learn more about them so I could be the first one to learn more about them."

"Well, if you just want to train a Mystery Class dragon, I'd go with a Flightmare if you want to be able to ride it. If not, then perhaps a Smothering Smokebreath."

"Actually, I'd like to ride a Changewing."

"Okay, Filip?"

"I want to train a Skrill!"

"Oh, Strike Class. The Strike Class is the hardest class to train, but they're the most loyal once they've been trained. Just look at Toothless. Greenlog?"

"I want to train a Whispering Death."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why do you want to train a Whispering Death?"

"I don't know. I just like the Whispering Death. It looks awesome."

"Well, I'd like you to think of a better reason than that, though I won't discourage you from trying to train a Whispering Death. Briarthorn?"

"I want to train a Fireworm."

"Why?"

"Because I've read about them in the Book of Dragons, and they can produce this gel-like thing that will help them recharge their shot limit, and they can set themselves on fire like a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Well, regular Fireworms don't breathe fire or anything like that, those are just the queens. Plus, average Fireworms are so small that you can't ride them."

"Well then, I'll train a queen."

"Um... okay, moving on. Lewd?"

"I'd like to train a Snorfleack."

"A what?"

"A Snorfleack. Trader Johann told me about them, though I couldn't find them in the Book of Dragons. They're these huge creatures with baggy skin, long noses and humongous ears. Trader Johann says they can use the ears like wings to fly, and can shoot an acid-like mucus out of their noses. He says they're native to a place called Ah-Phrikka."

"Oh. Those aren't dragons, Lewd. Those are elephants. They can't fly and they don't shoot acid. Trader Johann is just spinning tall tales again. He doesn't even go as far south as Africa."

"Oh. Then I guess I'd like to train a Nightlok."

"A Nightlok? Let me guess, Trader Johann tell you about them?"

"No, I actually saw one."

"Really? What was it like?"

"It was fast. It was during one of the night raids a while back, before we made peace with the dragons. It was so fast, and it was black, so I couldn't see it very well, but it destroyed several buildings."

"I think that was a Night Fury. Toothless."

"No, this was definitely not a Night Fury. I know that for a fact. It was too fast to be a Night Fury."

"Too fast for a Night Fury?"

"Yeah. It was just a blur in the sky, what I could see of it. And it's fireball things were more powerful, too. I call it a Nightlok because it only ever came out at night, andit was mischievous, like the god, Loki."

"Still sounds like a Night Fury. Anyway, let's move on. Toadfly, what kind of dragon do you want to train?"

"I want to ride a Scauldron because then, we could go swimming together."

"Okay, that's nice. What about you, Razr?"

"I want to train a Timberjack because it can cut off the Berserker's heads while we're flying."

"Aaaaand lovely visual. Well, it seems like you've all got a plan. But for now, you're going to have to settle for training Terrible Terrors. That'll get you used to dealing with dragons. They're a bit ornery, but they're actually some of the easiest dragons to train, so we'll start there." Hiccup and the other Riders spent the next three hours teaching the children about the Terrible Terrors, and helping them to learn how to go about training them. Even Snotlout pitched in, though Hiccup supposed it was just so he'd let Snotlout back on Hookfang.

Finally, the class for the day was over. Gobber had taken care of the chiefing while Hiccup was in class, so Hiccup was free for the rest of the day. He decided to spend it with Astrid. They hopped on Stormfly and Toothless and flew up to the very top of Berk and looked out over the water.

"It's beautiful up here." Astrid said, still amzed every time she flew up here.

"Yeah, it's really something." Hiccup agreed.

"There something bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact..."

"What?"

"Well... don't take this to mean I didn't enjoy last night. I did, very much. But the simple fact is, it's just got me wondering... why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Why me? Why did _I_, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the resident loser/wimp/mistake of Berk catch the eye of Astrid Hofferson, the most terrifying and beautiful girl in all of Berk, one of the toughest vikings in Berk? How did that happen? You should be looking down at me with haughty derision, not making love with me at night."

"You really have to ask that?"

"I guess not. It's the whole "hero of Berk" thing isn't it?"

"That's part of it, but you had my eye long before that. Hiccup, you were the only one to see dragons as friends and allies. You were the only viking to ever see a Night Fury and live to tell about it, and the only viking who never killed a dragon, the Red Death being the exception. If you think it's your deeds, your actions, that make me like you, you're partially right. But mostly, it's the fact that you do these deeds, these things you do not because they'll bring you glory, but because you mean them. You do it because it's the right thing to do, consequences and rewards be damned, you do it because it's right, and you _know_ it's right. You'd do it whether I or anyone else agreed with you or not. _That's_ what I like about you. I don't care whether or not you killed the Red Death, I care that you did it to save everyone, including the dragons, not just because you were tired of the annoying night raids."

"Wow. Well said. You actually made me a little self-confident for a minute. But the thing is, I don't know about any of that. I don't really know if that's why you really like me, or if you really like me at all. I don't know if I did all that because it was right or because I thought it would get you to notice me. There's so much that I'm unsure of right now, Astrid. I'm doubting everything. Before now, we had an advantage over Dagur, and that's the dragons, because they can fly. But now, Dagur can fly. It's not perfect, but you can bet that he's working on perfecting it. If those wings hadn't been too heavy for him to swim with, Toothless and I might be-"

"Don't say it. The thing is, you got lucky. I know that, you know that. But that luck prepared you for what's to come. Now you know he's working on something like that, so you can prepare for it. You... we... We just need to be careful now. More careful than ever before."

"I guess you're right. But how am I supposed to counter that? I mean, sure, the dragons can breathe fire, and they have those kinds of special powers, but we require a special relationship between viking and dragon, teamwork. If we don't work perfectly with our dragons, we die. That machine he had doesn't have that weakness. He can go wherever he wants to go with it, fly however he wants to fly. Plus, if he's found out how to defy gravity without a dragon, who knows what kind of weapons he's created."

"You're right. We're doomed. We're all going to die because you can't possibly beat Dagur's genius."

"Thanks for that. Sure, Dagur's new toys scare me, but there's no way Dagur's smarter than me. I wouldn't say we're doomed, exactly, I mean, we do still have the dragons, plus I've got Gobber working on a little secret weapon of my own."

"Well, for someone who was just about to give up, you're still really good at finding reasons we shouldn't. Don't you dare forget that you're smarter than Dagur. THe second you stop believing in yourself is the second we're all going to lose. I'm not going to try and soften the blow. All of Berk is depending on you. If you can't figure this out, then we are doomed. Our fate rests on your shoulders. But you're not alone. I'm right here to help you carry the weight of the world however you need me. And if that means we have to use some mechanical colum contraption-thingy to hold the sky up instead of a good old-fashioned axe, then that's what we'll do." Astrid pulled Hiccup in for a kiss, and he felt her emotions inside her. She was being completely honest with him. She really did like him, and it was for all the reasons she said and more. Hiccup had never been so happy, even when his father had finally started to listen to him.

Astrid told Stormfly and Toothless to go on home, she and Hiccup would walk back to Berk. Once the dragons were gone, Astrid threw Hiccup down on the ground and laid down on top of him, kissing him sweetly. Hiccup slowly removed Astrid's armor from her shoulders. She wouldn't let him touch her braid, so he left that up, instead sliding her shirt up over her shoulders and depositing it on the ground beside them. Her boots, leggings and skirt soon joined her shirt, leaving her bare.

Astrid soon removed all of Hiccup's clothing, then laid back down beside him, pulling him up over herself, so he was on top. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her, and she gasped as his surprisingly large member slid past her folds deep into her.

Hiccup allowed them both a small amount of time to adjust, then pulled back out again, slowly pushing in and out. It was torture to Astrid, who wanted it to be fast and hard, as usual, but this was for Hiccup right now. So, she let him set his own pace. If he wanted it to be slow, then she'd take it slow, too. She pushed her hips up to meet his down thrusts, mirroring his movements.

It took a while for both of them, but they both eventually started feeling the pressure deep inside them that meant they were about to climax. Astrid knew what Hiccup was thinking almost as soon as he did, and they both stopped moving for a minute,allowing the pressure to fade before continuing. Neither of them was ready for this to be over.

Again, they moved slowly, tenderly. Hiccup stifled Astrid's moans with his lips pressed firmly against hers as he kissed her passionately, still thrusting. As he gained confidence in himself, he sped up, as did she. She never tried to hurry him, only ever matching his pace, never exceeding it. When they felt the pressure building again, they again stopped and let it subside before continuing.

They continued to make love for hours, never allowing themselves to reach their climaxes, only stopping to catch their breath now and again. Finally, Hiccup decided to see it through.

He began thrusting slowly, but harder and harder with each thrust. With one bad leg, he relied heavily upon his other, and that actually helped his hips to build up some muscle, and it was definitely showing. His hp strength was absolutely driving Astrid insane as she was pushed closer and closer to the edge. Astrid began to slow down, thinking they'd let it fade again, but looked at Hiccup curiously as he continued to thrust, his movements growing erratic as both of them reached the very edge, only a hair's breadth from falling off. One more powerful thrust, and Astrid nearly screamed in ecstasy as she felt his seed spill into her, filling her pleasantly.

The two teenage vikings lay on the ground in a tangled heap, gasping for breath as they fell asleep together.

** As usual, I'm going to ask very politely for reviews. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! Also, I have posted another dragon-based fanfic. It's based on the Facebook game: Dragons & Titans. You should totally check it out. Since Dragons & Titans doesn't actually have its own category, it's under the Misc. Games, so it would be easier if you just went to my profile and clicked on it from there.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dreamworks™

Dragons:

Assault on Berk

Chapter 4- "Astrid..."

Hiccup and Astrid woke up simultaneously, and blushed upon seeing each other's bare bodies. They turned away from each other so they could dress.

Once they were dressed, they turned again to speak, silencing each other at the same time.

They both chuckled slightly and tried to speak again, but silenced each other yet again. The two teenage vikings burst into a nervous laughter.

"You go first." Astrid said.

"Um, I really enjoyed last night."

"So did I."

"Uh, I just wanted to say... thanks."

"Thanks?"

"Sorry. I'm still reeling a bit about it. Um..."

"Are you still having doubts about how I feel about you?"

"No, no. No doubts about that here anymore."

"Then it's about you being chief."

"Well... yeah. A bit."

"Hiccup..." Astrid sighed, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you? You make an outstanding chief."

"It's the wife's job to say that." Hiccup said, then froze.

"What?!" Astrid yelled. "Did you just call me your wife?!"

"I didn't mean that! I just meant girlfriend!"

"But you said wife!"

"I know what I said! It just slipped!"

"Hiccup." Astrid said softly. "Is that how you see us? Married?"

"Well, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"So you _have_ thought about it." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah. I'm fairly certain every man on Berk has thought of marrying you, except maybe dad and Gobber. Snotlout definitely has."

"Don't... even... mention... Snotlout." Astrid warned with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Sorry. But, I mean, it's pretty much a rite of passage for a man to think about marrying you. Like they can't become an actual viking until they have."

"You make it sound like I'm hundreds of years old."

"Sorry. AGH!" Hiccup yelled to himself. "None of this is coming out right!"

Astrid smiled, laughing at Hiccup on the inside.

"Listen, I've got a lot going on right now, so I can't concentrate on this right now, and I'm looking like a total idiot. So, can we, perhaps, continue this conversation when I don't have a village to chief, a school to run, dragons to train, an army to defeat, and a dad to rescue?"

"I'll hold you to that." Astrid warned.

Hiccup nodded, then whistled. Toothless came flying only moments later. He and Astrid mounted the dragon, and flew back down to the village.

Hiccup was immediately bombarded with questions and requests, as he had been for weeks since his dad's capture. He found it impossible to get away, so he had Astrid take over the day's lessons in dragon training. Astrid headed immediately for the arena.

"Hey guys. Hiccup's busy right now, so I'm taking over the day's lessons." Astrid shouted as she entered. Snotlout tried to enter behind her, but Stormfly stopped him since he didn't have Hiccup's permission to enter.

"Oh come on!" he shouted angrily, then ducked behind a rock as Stormfly's quills struck the spot he had been standing only a moment before.

Fishlegs pulled a lever and closed the gate, locking Snotlout out.

"Oh! Damn it!" He cursed under his breath, then stormed away.

"Okay, guys." Astrid began, getting everyone's attention. "Let's focus on some of the most basic training methods for dragons. Today, it'll be just a simple lesson. Trust. Now, it's simple, but it may take a while for it to actually work. All you have to do is reach out with your hand and flatten your palm. Turn your head so they don't feel as threatened, and wait for them to make the next move. Don't look at them until at least a few seconds after you feel their touch. Don't make any sudden movements, and don't try to grab them and hold them close. You have to let them make the contact, so don't appear hasty. Watch." Astrid reached out and closed her eyes, looking away from Stormfly, and waited. After a few seconds, she felt Stormfly place her horn in the palm of Astrid's hand and press into her.

"See? Just like that." Astrid said. She had Fishlegs open one of the cages and a few Terrible Terrors came crawling out. "Now you guys try it."

Immediately, chaos broke out as the kids started chasing after the dragons.

Once Astrid got everything calm again,she had them try again. This time, they went one at a time. Greenlog went first. It took him a few tries, but eventually, he got the hang of it, and the tiny dragon placed its head in his hand, and even followed him back to where he had been standing.

"Good job, Greenlog!" Fishlegs said.

"Filip, you're up." Astrid said. Again, it took a few tries, but he got the Terror to trust him.

"Razr."

Razr, however, couldn't get his Terror to trust him at all. After fifteen minutes, he gave up and went back to his spot, scowling.

"Toadfly."

Toadfly, Lewd, and Holly all took a few tries, just as Filip and Greenlog had, but in the end, they succeeded. But it was actually Briarthorn who surprised them. It took him a grand total of 1 try. He simply held out his handand the dragon flew to him, like they'd been best friends for years.

After everyone got their lower jaws up off the ground, Astrid let Razr try again, and he finally got the hang of it and gained the Terror's trust.

Just then, however, the alarm sounded. The Berserkers were back.

Hiccup whistled, and Toothless came flying only seconds later. He mounted the dragon and the two shot into the air. Gobber appeared next to him on Grump** (Apparently, inHtTYD2, Gobber has a dragon called a "hotburple" named Grump. It's on the wiki, though I'm not sure how accurate it is, but I liked the idea, so I'm using it.)**

The villagers were scrambling around for the ballistae. They rolled the humongous crossbows up to the edge of Berk and waited for Hiccup's signal. When he saw the Berserksers within range, he had Toothless fire a plasma blast out over the ocean, and all ten ballistiae fired. Two of them missed, but eaight of them took out a couple ships. Hiccup watched the Berserkers from three different ships jump into the water to avoid the vaccuum caused by their sinking ships.

The ballistiae were reloaded and fired again, and four more ships were sent to the bottom of the sea. But then, the ships were too close to the island to be shot down with the ballistae, so the weapons were rolled away. Suddenly, Dagur was in front of Hiccup.

"That was clever, Hiccup. Having that Thunderdrum follow us underwater to find our hideout. Very clever. In fact, if your friend hadn't been revealed by a scauldron trying to kill it, it might have worked. But now, he's locked away back at our hideout. Looks like you won't be getting off that easy."

Hiccup smiled. Of course his luck was that bad. But, something good came of this. Dagur was in front of him again, and not attacking yet. In his moment of pride and boasting, he was giving Hiccup the perfect opportunity to study the wings. Now, the rods were made of wood, which would help Dagur float instead of dragging him down. But that posed another weakness. Hiccup could dive underwater while on Toothless, Dagur couldn't anymore.

The folds were made of some kind of lightweight material, but was strong. It wasn't cotton, it was too strong for that. It wasn't canvas, it wasn't that heavy. The only other material that Hiccup could think of caused him to go green at the thought.

Dragonhide. Dagur had to have had dragons skinned for the wings. The rods were connected to a single focal point at the top, where they met at a series of hinge-like mechanisms, and the hinges met at a blade on each wing. A six-inch-long knife protruded from the dragon's skin, taking the place of the claws on the wings. Hiccup watched Dagur's body, and he noticed that the Berserker's arms and shouders kept flexing and relaxing in time with the wingstrokes.

_So, he used wooden rods to provide the buoyancy lost by the iron rods, so he won't drown while wearing them, and he used tanned hide from a dragon's wings to make the flaps of material. It's lightweight and strong enough to provide adequate lift. He moves the wings by flexing and relaxing his arms repeatedly, so he's also building up upper body strength at the same time, increasing his stamina every time he uses them. Obviously, Dagur himself didn't make these, it's too... perfect. Whoever did make them is a genius, though._

Hiccup's thoughts were interrupted by a large boulder crashing into the arena again. Astrid had been in there. He could see the kids and the other Riders outside the arena, but Astrid was nowhere to be seen.

**So where is she?**


End file.
